


Befana oscura

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando la favola è un incubo [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gore, Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa non è la befana che tutti ricordiamo.Scritta per: We are out for promptBingo: La befana vien di notte…Prompt: #2, Original, Horror:"L'essenziale è invisibile agli occhi."
Series: Quando la favola è un incubo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031147





	Befana oscura

Befana oscura

“La befana vien di notte…”. Canticchiò l’anziana. Pulì il coltello sporco di sangue su una delle calze di Natale appese al camino. “… con le scarpe tutte rotte…”.

La sua voce risultava incrinata, stridula come del metallo che graffia un piatto di ceramica.

Camminò lungo il pavimento, sporcandosi le scarpe sfondate di sangue.

“Lei viene a cercare quello che davvero conta” sussurrò.

Il cadavere di un bambino col pigiama verde e gli occhi vacui stava riverso sul divano.

La vecchia recuperò il cuore pulsante che gli aveva strappato dal petto e lo mise in un sacco, dove altri continuavano a battere al suo interno, in un brusio costante.

“L’essenziale è invisibile agli occhi, sta dentro. Il vero dono”.

La voce della vecchia si fece più bassa. La finestra si aprì e la strega, ridendo, saltò a cavallo di una scopa volante, allontanandosi nella notte.


End file.
